1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminated knitting needle or crochet hook. More specifically, the present invention relates to a knitting or crochet device containing a light emitting diode (L.E.D.), a power source and a switch mechanism for projecting illuminating light along an internal transmission medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art involves a series of illuminated tool handles wherein a tool handle itself often contains the lighted bulb, the handle receives removable hand tools (such as screw-driver bits), and the handle includes a lens for directing the bulb light onto the end of a tool head positioned externally to the handle. It has been known previously from U.S. Pat. No. 2,344,370 to Shapiro and U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,522 to Wilian (the contents of each of which are fully incorporated) that knitting needles may be illuminated by a bulb, a solid body of Lucite or the like and are generally limited to projecting illuminating light forwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,522 to Wilian provides a tool holder and has a battery, bulb and switch in the mounting handle but is otherwise unlike the present invention.
Applicant is also now aware of an illuminated knitting needle crafted by La Knitterie Parisienne identified as “Knit Lite™” located at www.laknitterieparisienne.com and published in the New York Times on Sunday Apr. 23, 2006, Style Page 3, but has no information related to timing of a first public disclosure relevant to Applicant's earlier provisional application Ser. Nos. 60/756,617 filed Jan. 5, 2006, and 60/747,316 filed May 16, 2006 or Applicant's earlier date of invention, and thus this description herein cannot be and is not an assertion of a prior art status for this item. This description is provided here for the best available contrast with the present invention. As shown online, the La Knitterie devices include a transparent tip region, and opaque body, and a fixed battery pack projecting from the end of each needle both axially (away from the center shaft line), and longitudinally (in a direction along the center line). Operation and other functionality are not known at this time. These needles are constructed in pairs and sold in size-pairs.
What is not appreciated by the prior art is the need for a very lightweight design that enables both solid and substantially hollow knitting needle, one enabling a user to use the needle in a reliable manner, for a long period of time, such that hand fatigue is eliminated or substantially reduced.
What is also not appreciated by the prior art is the need for an illuminated knitting needle that has an illuminated shaft allowing ready stitch-counting in low-light situations and improving stitch-counting in normal lighting situations. What is also not appreciated by the prior art is that the illumination, or number of lumens per unit area provided by the device should be carefully regulatable or adjustable, depending upon the circumstances where use may occur under varied ambient light condition.
For example, no prior art is provided that enables an adjustable feature allowing an adjustable amount of light to be illuminated depending upon a relative darkness of an area or with a preferred illumination pattern. Also not provided in the previous art is an illuminated knitting needle having a switched motion sensor for turning off the device upon a suitable period of disuse. The previous art similarly fails to appreciate the need for a variable power outlet, a convenient and substantially uniform body circumference, and particularly a device wherein the balance of weight is centered along the length of the device itself and not solely in a shaft-end battery pack. Such uniformity of gravity or of weight provides an improved balance and an improved hand feel of a knitting needle allowing the user to operate the device for long hours.
What is also not appreciated by the prior art is the need for a readily transferable battery and switch pack between needles thereby allowing a substantial cost reduction in a competitive market place. Finally what is not appreciated is the need for, and convenience of, selling a comprehensive or competitive set of needle size-pairs with a pair of functional battery units, in a kit allowing a user to purchase one low-cost kit to achieve the utility of an entire series of illuminated needles without the cost.
Accordingly there is a need for an improved illuminated knitting needle or crochet device that responds to at least one of the needs noted above.